


The black sheep that blends along the crowd.

by azuredeity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, azure projects to more keyakizaka46 songs, its really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: “Black sheep, that’s right, It’d be better if just I was gone”Leo tries to save his dear knights from despair.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The black sheep that blends along the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is based of Keyakizaka46's Kuroi Hitsuji (lit. Black Sheep). I recommend that you should watch the MV beforehand since I based Leo's monologue from this MV. The link to the music video is right here.
> 
> Enjoy the poem!

**[1]** I can't tell what color is everything anymore.

My surroundings are colorless, all I can see is the bright red color of the rose in my hand.

Everyone around me is sad, I want to make them happy but how?

They always push me away.

 **[2]** Suou is the first one I approached.

He was having a hard time with his parents.

I can't bear to see him that sad. It's too painful.

But, he just pushed me away as I tried to give him happiness.

 **[3]** Why do I feel like a black sheep that blends along the crowd?

Is it my fault that they are all like this?

Approaching one struggling person one by one

That always ends with them pushing me away.

 **[4]** Naru looked like she was getting mean messages online.

She looked tired, she even stopped eating.

I want to tell her that she's beautiful, so I tried to.

But, she didn't hear me.

 **[5]** I saw her almost trying to end her life.

It was too painful to just sit by and watch.

She needs to stay alive. She deserves to live.

Did my wish reach her? 

**[6]** Traveling down this dark room, everything is a mess.

Everyone is struggling, I want to help them out.

I always try to help them out but they always push me away.

Leaving me and this red rose in my hand. 

**[7]** Rittsu looks like he had just argued with his brother.

Is he alright? Please tell me they don't hate each other.

He's crying, he wants to say sorry to his brother.

I reached out but once again, I'm pushed away.

 **[8]** They are all in pain, why can't I save them?

Why why why? Am I not enough?

Why is everyone pushing me away and leaving me alone?

They are all running and I'm left behind.

 **[9]** Can I throw away my happiness?

Can I throw away my happiness for them to be happy?

I think I might.

They need to be happy.

 **[10]** One by one, I gave everyone my happiness.

But then I realized that I threw away what was part of me.

The part of me that was supposed to help people.

The people that pushed me away.

 **[11]** Will they point and laugh at a person who is like this?

Will they continue to push them away?

I hate this reality so much.

Hey Sena, can you tell me why it's like this?

 **[12]** You never pushed me away right?

Why are you pushing me away now? 

Hey, don't you run away from me!

Please, let me help you and the others.

 **[13]** I realize I'm a black sheep in the crowd.

Blending along the crowd, unwanted.

They tried to tell me not to go.

But in the end, I did.

 **[14]** I'm sorry everyone.

I tried to save you guys.

I'm just a black sheep.

Maybe someday, I'll fit in right here again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be tweeting the explanation to this poem on my twitter account (@treasureknights)  
> The link to the thread will be added soon once I'm finished with it.


End file.
